I Hate You!
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Minato membenci matahari, terik sang raja siang membuatnya tidak bisa optimal saat berlatih siang hari. Tapi ada satu alasan kenapa ia mendadak menyukai si bola api raksasa, Kushina? ff special MinaKushi canon challenge tema 8. RnR?


**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**Minato Namikaze X Kushina Uzumaki**

**Warning!**

**OOC, miss typos, alur cepat, dll**

**Don't like don't read!**

Kushina selalu benci pagi. Setiap pagi ia harus memulai aktivitasnya yang tetap itu-itu saja. Juga harus pergi ke akademi untuk menuntut ilmu dan bertemu dengan para bocah menyebalkan yang selalu saja mengejeknya.

Yah, Kushina tidak mengerti, kenapa hanya karena rambut merah mencolok –yang juga sebenarnya tidak ia sukai-, ia selalu saja menjadi bahan ejekkan teman-temannya di akademi. Kerap kali ia harus menghajar para siswa yang menghinanya keterlaluan. Membuat ia mendapatkan julukan_ red habanero_ yang sedikit mengganggu telinganya.

Namun bukan itu saja yang membuat Kushina kerap kali frustasi, ia selalu dipusingkan karena tingkah para gadis yang dulu tidak memedulikannya sama sekali, sekarang ini selalu saja ikut campur mem-_bully_, menghina, mengejek, karena seorang remaja tanggung berumur dua belas tahun, yang selama ini selalu saja berusaha mendekatinya namun kerap kali juga mendapat pukulan kuat Kushina.

Kushina membenci pemuda berambut kuning secerah matahari itu, ia juga membenci kedua safir besar yang selalu menatapnya hangat, ia membenci kulit tan lelaki itu yang seolah berusaha ingin menggapainya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu hal.

Intinya, Kushina Uzumaki benar-benar membencinya, membenci Minato Namikaze setulus hati tanpa koma atau pun tanda tanya. Itu sudah menjadi keputusan mutlak, dan tidak akan terbantahkan. Ia membenci semua hal yang ada dalam sosok Minato, karena pemuda itu dipuja banyak teman-teman termasuk _sensei_ mereka di akademi karena ketampanan dan kejeniusan yang dia miliki.

Dan Kushina bertambah benci, semakin membenci Minato karena pemuda itu memiliki sahabat seorang Fugaku Uchiha, seseorang bermata kelam yang selalu menatapnya dengan sorot menghina. Sesekali Fugaku mencibirnya karena sok jual mahal setiap kali sahabat kentalnya itu mendekatinya, berusaha mengenal Kushina dan ingin menjadi sahabat karibnya juga.

"Oh, ayolah Minato… apa yang bagus dari si _red habanero_ berdada rata itu?" sekali lagi Fugaku mendengus. Menyayangkan kedua safir bundar yang kini tengah menatap Kushina tanpa berkedip.

Wajah bulat seputih susu Kushina memerah murka, ia mengacungkan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi setelah tiga pemuda sebaya dengannya berlari kocar-kacir menyusuri koridor akademi setelah Kushina menghajar mereka.

Pagi ini… lagi-lagi di awali Kushina dengan wajah masam dan garangnya.

"Tidak kah menurutmu dia mempesona?" pemuda berumur dua belas tahun yang selalu tenang itu tersenyum tipis, menoleh pada Fugaku yang duduk di bangku sisi kanannya dan ikut memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kushina dari balik jendela. "Rambutnya sangat indah… merah… dan mungkin akan terasa halus begitu menyentuh kulitku."

"Dia monster." Fugaku mencibir. Tidak habis pikir pada selera sahabat yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya. Fugaku bukanlah seseorang yang mudah bergaul apalagi dengan orang yang jauh lebih muda. Tapi kejeniusan dan kehebatan Minato dalam menggunakan _jutsu_ membuat sang Uchiha mau tidak mau harus mengakui kekuatannya.

Di awali karena mereka sering berlatih _jutsu_ bersama, lalu bertanding untuk menguji kekuatan mereka. Persahabatan itu terjalin dengan sendirinya. Sikap Minato yang tenang juga membuat Fugaku nyaman. Sekali pun selisih usia di antara mereka terpaut jauh. Setiap tidak ada guru di kelasnya, Fugaku pasti akan menghabiskan waktu di kelas Minato karena itu jauh lebih baik daripada menempati kelasnya sendiri menghabiskan waktu dalam keheningan.

Yah… sebenarnya ada niat lain, sih. Fugaku juga diam-diam selalu memperhatikan teman sekelasnya yang menjadi sahabat baik Kushina. Gadis yang sudah dianggap Kushina kakak dan selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk menemani si rambut merah.

Saat Fugaku membuang muka, mata kelamnya beradu dengan mata _onyx_ teman sekelasnya yang juga masih satu marga. Mikoto Uchiha.

Mikoto tersenyum padanya, dengan cepat Fugaku memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha agar kulit pucat wajahnya itu tidak merona, mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang mulai menjadi-jadi seolah hendak keluar dari tempatnya saja. Mikoto hanya menghela napas sebelum kemudian memanggil lagi Kushina agar segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Dia kuat." Minato menampik.

Keberadaan _Kyuubi no kitsune_ di dalam tubuh Kushina memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Desas-desus para warga desa yang sesekali menatap Kushina tidak suka sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya. Mereka harusnya bersyukur karena Kushina ada di antara mereka, sekali pun pendapat mereka yang mengatakan Kushina sudah seperti bom waktu yang tinggal menunggu meledaknya saja tidak bisa Minato pungkiri, tetapi Kushina merupakan sang _jinchuriki_ _kyuubi_, yang menurut para tetua klan, adalah senjata rahasia Desa Konoha.

'_Sayang sekali gadis secantik dia hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai senjata saja,'_ Minato tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya setiap kali memikirkan itu. Meski Kushina merupakan keturunan Uzumaki, orang yang tidak akan mati sekali pun Kyuubi keluar dari tubuhnya, tetap saja fakta mengerikan bahwa Kushina ada di antara mereka hanya untuk dimanfaatkan membuatnya sakit hati.

'_Aku akan melindunginya…' _janji Minato pasti dalam hati. _'Aku akan menjadi Hokage, kemudian melindunginya sekuat tenaga.'_

Minato mendongak menatap langit cerah di luar jendela, tersenyum saat matahari pagi itu begitu terik dengan para burung berkicau di sekeliling akademi. Mata Minato terpaku, aliran darahnya seolah mendadak membeku. Ia nyaris tidak berkedip saat kembali menatap Kushina yang kini sedang ada di halaman sekolah, tidak memedulikan terik matahari yang mungkin saja membakar kulit putihnya, tampak tengah tertawa dengan seekor burung merpati yang bertengger di kepalanya, berada di antara sekumpulan merpati beraneka warna yang tengah mematuk memakan beras yang baru saja ditebar Kushina.

Kushina, ditemani para burung yang dikatakan memiliki makna setia, tertawa lepas dengan rambut merahnya yang berkibar tertiup hembusan angin lembut, sosoknya tampak begitu bersinar saat cahaya matahari menerpa kulit susunya.

Cantik…

Minato selama ini memang selalu menganggap Kushina cantik. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, untuk kali ini kata cantik saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa indahnya sosok Kushina yang kini tersuguh di depan matanya. Membuat ia terpana bahkan lupa cara mengatupkan mulut yang tengah menganga.

"Astaga! Kushina-_chan_ cantik sekali, membangkitkan semangat masa mudaku sampai puncaknya saja!" Maito Dai menyeka air liurnya yang menetes. Tidak jauh dari Minato, ia pun kini sedang memperhatikan si rambut merah dari balik jendela.

Seketika itu juga Minato tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mendelik menatap Dai tidak suka. Lalu saat mengedarkan pandangannya menatap sisi yang lain. Minato mendapati Inoichi, Chouza, bahkan temannya yang paling tidak memedulikan apa pun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, Nara Shikaku, juga kini sedang memperhatikan Kushina.

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya pada siapa pun." Desis Minato geram. Tidak suka saat ada banyak mata yang bisa melihat betapa mengagumkannya seorang Kushina Uzumaki. "Tidak akan."

**Naysaruchikyuu**

_Beberapa tahun kemudian…_

Kushina tampak termenung di atas salah satu patung hokage. Ia tersenyum menatap matahari senja yang begitu membuatnya terpukau. Kedua kakinya sesekali ia ayunkan. Entah apa yang kini tengah ia pikirkan? Yang jelas, ia hanya merasa semua hal yang terjadi saat ini memang tidak terbesit sekali pun dalam angannya.

Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu masih saja membayangi pikirnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa hanya karena hal itu saja, sudah merubah perangainya seperti orang gila? Mengubah juga pandangannya tentang seseorang bersurai matahari, yang awalnya dulu begitu dibencinya.

Membuatnya menyadari… akan perasaan benci yang selama ini selalu terpupuk rapi di dalam hatinya bukanlah perasaan benci dalam harfiah yang sesungguhnya.

"Maaf terlambat, aku tadi harus menghadiri dulu rapat dengan para tetua." Lirih seorang lelaki yang begitu datang, langsung menangkap rambut Kushina yang terhempas angin ke belakang dan bahkan mengenai wajahnya.

Lelaki yang dianggap akan membawa kedamaian untuk seluruh dunia itu memejamkan matanya rapat, tangan kanannya masih terus menikmati elusan dari rambut halus Kushina, hidung mancungnya menghirup aroma shampoo Kushina yang sejak dulu selalu sanggup memabukannya.

Wanita ini selalu pintar membuatnya hilang kendali, membangkitkan sisi liarnya yang tidak sepantasnya ada dalam kepala jenius sosoknya sebagai Minato Namikaze. Orangtuanya akan menangis darah di surga sana jika tahu bahwa putera kesayangan mereka ternyata selama ini memiliki sisi nakal yang begitu berhasrat untuk menyentuh wanita yang masih juga duduk membelakanginya.

"Kushina…" dan Minato tampak tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Posisi Kushina yang sedang duduk di atas patung kepala hokage ketiga menjadikan tinggi mereka sejajar. Minato yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya itu memeluk punggung Kushina, erat, mempertahankan posisi wanita bersurai merah itu agar tidak jatuh jika mendadak melakukan perlawanan karena tidak menyukai sikap posesifnya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya tetap berada di sini setelah kejadian itu." Kushina menyamankan punggungnya di dada Minato, menyandarkannya agar rileks dan diam saja saat Minato meletakkan dagu di bahu kanannya. "Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa saat ini aku masih hidup, dan bahkan ada dalam pelukanmu… merasakan sentuhanmu…"

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak percaya?" bisik Minato lirih. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mereka mengambilmu dariku begitu saja?"

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada kehilanganmu… Kushina…"

Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. Dadanya selalu saja bergetar hangat setiap kali Minato melantunkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuatnya terbuai kian dalam, jatuh cinta, dan tidak mungkin lagi melepaskan diri dari jerat pesona sang hokage termuda.

Yah… Minato Namikaze memang seorang _Yondaime_ Hokage. Hokage ketiga yang memutuskan mundur dari kursi hokage-nya menunjuk Minato, yang memang memiliki semua hal yang seharusnya di miliki seorang Hokage Konoha. Jenius, kuat, adil, dan bijaksana dalam memutuskan sesuatu hal.

Minato semakin digilai banyak wanita, Minato semakin banyak yang memuja. Tapi sekali pun Minato tidak pernah meihat mereka semua, baginya… Kushina selalu menjadi yang terbaik untuknya, satu-satunya gadis yang selalu dilihat oleh kedua mata birunya.

Mata violet itu bergerak-gerak, hembusan napas hangat Minato yang menerpa kulit lehernya sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman. Berada di tempat yang bisa dilihat siapa pun dengan posisi intim membuat wajahnya merona malu. Apalagi saat melihat wajah tampan Minato menggunakan sudut matanya, Kushina tahu ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa ada lelaki yang kini ada di belakangnya.

"Kau tahu Kushina? Aku awalnya tidak terlalu menyukai matahari." Minato bergumam. Kushina mendengarkan baik-baik karena tahu Minato belum selesai berbicara. "Matahari itu terlalu silau, pandanganku berkunang setiap kali melihatnya. Tubuhku juga jadi berkeringat, latihanku kurang optimal dan itu menyebalkan…

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku melihatmu yang tertawa di bawah sinar matahari, kau benar-benar cantik. Aku bahkan sampai harus mengancam beberapa temanku agar mereka tidak jatuh cinta padamu. Yah, saat itu aku merasa konyol." Minato tertawa mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Saat di mana ia memergoki Inoichi dan yang lainnya juga sedang memperhatikan Kushina, mengaguminya.

Saat itu ia marah, ia menegaskan pada semua orang yang berada di kelasnya bahwa Kushina itu miliknya. Minato bersumpah akan menghajar siapa pun yang berani merebut Kushina darinya.

Bocah dua belas tahun yang posesif.

"Aku mendengar cerita itu dari Mikoto." Kushina bergumam, sedetik kemudian ia mendengus sebal. "Dan aku semakin membencimu karena kelakuanmu itu, membuatku semakin sering di-_bully_ para gadis yang tergila-gila padamu."

Minato kembali tertawa renyah. Bibirnya mengecupi singkat pipi Kushina. Hanya beberapa kecupan ringan, sebelum akhirnya dia menarik dagu Kushina dan mengecup bibirnya lama. Kushina meremas atasan biru Minato, ia membalas setiap kecupan yang diberikan lelaki itu, perlahan ciuman mereka berangsur menjadi ciuman panas. Membuat napas mereka terengah, bahkan salah satu tangan Minato mulai bergerak turun dan mengelusi perut Kushina.

"Papa!"

"Mi-Minato…" Kushina berusaha mengakhiri ciuman mereka namun Minato mengabaikan penolakannya, ia justru mempererat dekapannya.

"Papa!" rengek bocah _blonde_ yang usianya masih sekitar lima tahun. Ia menarik-narik celana Minato dan menyusutkan wajah berkeringatnya ke celana lelaki jangkung di depannya, mengabaikan tatapan bocah _raven_ yang menatap bingung kegiatan orang dewasa di depan mereka.

Dua bocah itu terlihat sangat lelah. Mereka berusaha menaiki tangga untuk mencapai puncak patung hokage saat si _blonde_ merengek melihat kedua orangtuanya sedang ada di tempat itu dari bawah.

Kali ini, Kushina yakin dirinya tidak salah dengar. Ia menyikut perut Minato sekuat tenaga membuat ciuman mereka terlepas dengan Minato yang mundur mengerang kesakitan.

Dug!

"HUAAAAA!"

Safir dan violet itu terbelalak. Minato yang tadi tidak menyadari keberadaan bocah _blonde_ di belakangnya saat mundur kakinya mengenai kepala bocah itu membuatnya terjatuh dalam posisi telentang. Bocah _raven_ yang melihatnya hanya mengerjap sebelum kemudian berjongkok membantu sahabatnya yang menangis histeris untuk duduk.

"Naruto-_kun_? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanya Minato panik. ia berjongkok hendak menyentuh Naruto namun tangannya terlebih dulu ditepis oleh Sasuke. Bocah bermata _onyx_ itu melemparkan _deathglare_ pada Minato.

"Jangan sentuh pengantin Sasu." Kata Sasuke geram. Telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Minato. "_Nii_-_san_ bilang, Naru itu pengantin Sasu."

"Itachi yang mengatakannya?" Minato menggeleng tidak percaya. "Memang kau tahu arti pengantin itu apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Melihat wajah putih pucat Uchiha cilik memberengut, Minato tidak bisa menahan senyuman gelinya. Kedua alis Sasuke berkerut, setelah beberapa detik berpikir, ia menjawab, "_Nii-san_ bilang pengantin itu sahabat selamanya."

Kali ini Minato tertawa, benar-benar tidak menyangka sikap polos Sasuke ternyata bisa dibohongi kakaknya itu dengan mudah. Minato tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke maupun Naruto setelah mereka dewasa, saat mereka mengerti pengertian dari pengantin dan pernikahan di masa depan. Entah apa yang akan mereka katakan saat mengetahui masa kecil mereka dulu, mereka sudah mengikat janji untuk menjadi pengantin satu sama lain?

"Ngomong-ngomong Minato…" desis seorang wanita di belakangnya. Usia kandungan keduanya yang baru menginjak tiga bulan itu membuat Kushina sedikit hati-hati dalam menggerakan anggota tubuhnya, ia menghampiri Naruto dan memangku bocah pirang yang masih saja menangis sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya minta dipangku sang Mama.

"Dibanding kau menertawakan sesuatu hal yang kau anggap lucu itu, sebaiknya untuk kebaikanmu malam ini, kau segera menyiapkan _futon_ karena kau akan tidur di halaman rumah." Perintah Kushina _absolute_. Ia mengecupi pipi tembem puteranya berusaha menenangkan Naruto dari tangisannya, wajahnya masih sedikit merona, mengingat bahwa anak sulungnya itu baru saja melihat kejadian yang sudah mengotori mata sucinya.

Aah… Kushina benar-benar ingin menghajar Minato sekuat tenaganya kalau saja tidak ada Naruto dan Sasuke di sekelilingnya.

"EH?!" pekik Minato terkejut.

**The end**

Ahh, MinaKushi pertama Nay. Iseng2 ikut MinaKushi Canon Challenge. Semoga hasilnya gak mengecewakan readers semua. Nay gak biasa bikin _straight_, jadi maklum kalo rada aneh.

RnR Peliis?


End file.
